


Physical Contact

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli was someone who absolutely adored physical contact or loathed it. After so long in the mirror, her physical construct was sensitive from underuse. She’d get tickled way too easily, and there was some days where a slight touch would send her either giggling or into a jerking fit trying to get away because it actually kind of hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Contact

Lapis Lazuli was someone who absolutely adored physical contact or loathed it. After so long in the mirror, her physical construct was sensitive from underuse. She’d get tickled way too easily, and there was some days where a slight touch would send her either giggling or into a jerking fit trying to get away because it actually kind of hurt.

Peridot seemed to understand this, and had got used to her girlfriend randomly avoiding touches or hugging her, even if she didn’t like it too much. The green gem seemed to have her own days with wanting to be closer to the other, but what Lapis never expected to find out was that the other was actually  _ticklish_.

The entire day had started off innocent enough. The normal hanging around with Steven and Amethyst, going on missions, and watching her adorable lover work. When she went to sit on Dot’s lap, she had found the other lacking her armor in exchange for an overly hoodie and a pair of shorts. Her head found it’s perch on her shoulder, hands wrapping around her waist in a tight hug that caused the other to shift slightly.

“What? Am I hurting you or something?” she asked, watching the other tap away with one disembodied finger on the screen she had made with the other four.

“No.” She paused, glancing at Lapis before back to her screen, calculating her response as always. “It’s nothing.”

“Uh huh,” she mumbled with a roll of her eyes, not buying into it for a single second. Her hands started to pull away, and Peridot squirmed in her grasp. Part of her mind finally grasped it and she pulled away a bit further, gazing at the uncomfortable look that briefly crossed the other’s face as she held in laughter. “Dot… Are you ticklish?”

“No. Of course not.” Another pause before she answered, her finger pausing in midair with her lack of response. “I was… Just trying to get a bit more comfortable. That’s all.”

Lapis narrowed her eyes, watching the other’s face carefully as she move her arms again. When she pulled her into a tighter hug, she noticed her moving again and her face contorting as she tried not to react. A smirk crossed her features and she dug her fingers into the other’s sides, watching her wiggle and bit her lip instead of laughing like her lover could tell she wanted to.

“You are!”

“No. I am not. I told you, I’m just trying to get more comfortable.” Though she had tried to hide it, her pitch had gone up slightly and Lapis was quick to pick up on it. With her fingers deftly digging into the other’s sides, she grinned and watched her composure shatter into a complete mess with a single adorable snort being all it took before she slowly dissolved into a squirming mess of giggles and snorts. “St-stop! La-Lapis!”

“No way!” Holding true to her word, she pressed into every little sensitive spot that she could find on the other, causing little snorts and giggles as she tried to keep herself composed. With all of the squirming going on, she forgot about the fact that Peridot didn’t have her gloves off yet, so her fingers were free to dig into her own sides. A yelp escaped her and she felt a giggle bubbling up.

“St-stop it n-n-now, an-and I’ll sto-stop!” Peridot shrieked, kicking her feet out in front of the chair uselessly.

“Ne-never!” the ocean gem gasped before she started giggling, though she did her best not to show how easily she had failed at holding her laughter in. It didn’t seem to phase the other, as she was busy trying to control her robotic fingers and laughing her own storm up at the assault her nerves were trying to process.

For what felt like forever, the two of them fought in the chair with tickling each other, the blue gem sitting on her hacker’s lap as they both squirmed under each other’s fingers. Their laughter filled the air, happy and joyful despite hating the fact their sides were being dug into by enemy fingers. Just when Lapis began to think she had the upper hand, a three fingers wrapped around each wrist and pulled her arms up as the remaining four found their ways into her arm pits and started tickling her relentlessly.

“N-n-no fa-fair! Yo-you’re cheating!” she squealed, wrestling against the fingers while her lover caught her breath beneath her.

“Not cheating if you started it,” the other gem mumbled, watching her squirm and laugh.

“A-agh! Y-you… St-stop! I ca-can’t… I-I’ll… Hehehehe… I’ll pee on you!”

“Doubtful.”

“Wa-wanna test m-me?!”

“Hmmm…”

“A-are you actually th-thinking a-about it?!”

“Maybe.” Just when she thought she would have to actually piss on her lover, the fingers stopped and retreated to where they belonged, letting her put her arms down. As she caught her breath, she glared at the green gem. “What?”

“You… You may have won the battle… But not the war…”

“Oh, grow up Lapis.” With that, the other returned to her work and Lapis found that she could easily count the first battle of the Great Tickle War as a loss.


End file.
